Since the liquid crystal display device is flat and lightweight, its uses have spread in various fields from large display devices such as TV to small display devices such as a cellular phone and a digital still camera (DSC). In the liquid crystal display device, a TFT substrate in which pixels each having a pixel electrode, a thin film transistor (TFT), etc. are formed in a matrix and a counter substrate (CF substrate) that faces the TFT substrate and in which color filters etc. are formed in places corresponding to the pixel electrodes of the TFT substrate are arranged, and liquid crystal is sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate.
Usually, display of a liquid crystal display device is performed by changing an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules sandwiched by these substrates by applying an electric filed thereto and using variation of optical characteristics of a liquid crystal layer caused by it. The alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules when no electric filed is applied is defined by, for example, an alignment film having been subjected to a rubbing treatment on its surface. The rubbing is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-2594.